


An Unexpected Visitor

by hannahbanana



Series: In the Line of Fire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M, Police!Dean, Police!Jo, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbanana/pseuds/hannahbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's safety talk day in the second grade, and teacher Castiel Novak is not expecting the police officer that walks through the door.<br/>Prequel to In the Line of Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

The first time Castiel ever saw Dean, it was 1:30 on a Thursday and Cas was downright pissy. The double whammy of lunch and recess had just come to a close, and he had three scraped knees and a bloody nose to deal with-his second graders had been especially rowdy that day. He was about ready to down three Advil and take a nap. The last thing the young teacher wanted to deal with was a safety lecture.  
"Ok guys, the officers will be here any second, and we're all going to be on our best behavior, right? We want to show them our-Brittany! Let go of Alison's hair right now!"  
Castiel rushed over to separate the two squabbling girls as the door softly clicked open and two pairs of footsteps entered the room. The class fell quiet, suddenly shy when faced with uniformed strangers, and Brittany dropped Alison's hair, silently taking her own seat. Castiel closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned to face the two officers with a smile pasted on his face.  
The first person he saw was a young girl, barely 25. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she looked nervous. Then, Castiel's eyes latched onto the man standing behind her.  
Doubtless the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen, the police officer was tall, a few inches over Cas' own 5'11". He had broad shoulders that tapered to a slim waist, spiky, dirty blonde hair, and the greenest eyes Castiel had seen in his life. He simply stared for a few moments, taken aback, before the girl cleared her throat, snapping him out of his revere.  
Heat flooded Castiel's cheeks and he ducked his head, embarrassed.  
"Hey, you must be Mr. Novak. I'm Officer Winchester, and this is my partner, Officer Harvelle." the beautiful man, Officer Winchester, said, stepping forward and offering his hand.  
"Um, yes. Hello." Castiel managed to get out, glancing back up and losing himself in the man's eyes once again, before tearing himself away to greet his partner.  
Officer Winchester smoothly took over, introducing himself to the kids, joking around. Castiel quietly sunk into his chair, pulling a notebook out of his bag. He had lessons to plan. And if his new position offered him an uninstructed view of Officer Winchester's ass, then so be it. It really didn't matter either way to Castiel.  
Really.  
~~~  
Dean always looked forward to the safety talks he gave yearly at the elementary school. He loved interacting with the kids, and it offered a welcome respite from paperwork. This was Jo's first year doing them, but he knew that she would love it, too.  
This year, he had been assigned a new classroom. Usually, Dean was in room 207, with Mrs. Rachel Jones, a pretty woman with a stick so far up her ass that Dean doubted it would ever be removed. This year, however, he had been moved to room 203, with a Mr. Novak. Dean braced himself as he pushed open the door, expecting a man well into his 50's at least to be slouched at his desk, droning on about fractions or multiplication.  
Instead, Dean was faced with an ass. Mr. Novak was bent over, separating two fighting girls.  
He had a very nice ass, Dean observed. Toned and pert. Then the teacher turned around, and all thoughts of his ass were pushed out of Dean's head.  
Mr. Novak was nothing like Dean had expected. He was young, around 30, same as Dean. He was fairly tall, with a messy mop of brown hair so dark it was almost black. Mr. Novak was slim, too-his white button down shirt, about 3 sizes too large, dwarfed his slender frame, and Dean found himself wondering how that frame would feel if he ran his hands all across it. Finally, Dean noted the teachers eyes, a bright, shocking blue. All of these observations cumulated into one, solid fact:  
Mr. Novak was fucking hot.  
Dean didn't know how long he and Mr. Novak stared at each other. All he knew was that Jo's uncomfortable cough kicked him into autopilot, introducing himself and offering his hand to the teacher. A blush stained Mr. Novak's cheeks. Dean idly wondered if he would still be blushing if Dean fucked him over the desk. Mr. Novak released Dean's hand and shook Jo's, and made his way to the aforementioned desk at the front of the room as Dean began the talk.  
~~~  
After what seemed like forever, Officer Winchester wrapped up his safety lecture, and Castiel stood up.  
"Okay class, lets thank the kind officers!"  
The students called out an enthusiastic thanks as Castiel, determined not to stare at Officer Winchester, led the two police officers to the door.  
"Thank you both" he murmured as he opened the door, determinedly looking at Officer Harvelle.  
"No problem" she said, grinning.  
"Yeah, it was our pleasure" echoed Officer Winchester. Was he looking at Cas? He couldn't tell.  
The door snicked shut after the officers, and green met blue one last time through the window before Officer Winchester was led down the hall by his partner.


End file.
